After the Dark: Unrested
| outsidegroup = | numberofpeople = 24 | apocalypse = Zombie apocalypse | previousseason = Ib | nextseason = All-Stars 3 }} is the twenty-ninth season of After the Dark. Hosts People Detroit Group NPCs Memphis Group NPCs Logistics The Memphis Group The group is in Memphis, Tennessee in the United States. A map of Memphis can be seen on Google Maps. This is the map we're going by. Timeline Week 1: *The zombie apocalypse broke out. Three soldiers named Hugo, Jack and Jaylen arrived to take ten survivors in Memphis to a camp in Detroit. *The survivors voted on who to send to Detroit. Pixie did not vote, and stayed in Memphis as a result. Ten people went with the soldiers, while the remaining fourteen stayed in Memphis. *Zombies attack the Memphis Group, grabbing Pixie. However, she escapes and rejoins the group. *The Detroit Group heads to their camp outside Detroit, where they examine the tents and helicopters. *The Memphis Group hides in a house and searches it for useful resources. Simon and Nuno break wooden chairs to use the legs as weapons. *Kaffe meets a helicopter pilot named Garrison, who gives him a flight over Detroit. Kaffe takes note of all fenced in buildings. *Noah, Purry and Ambrose go searching through houses for resources. They don't find much. The rest of the group forms a reading circle. *Jaylen (PC) asks Hugo to train him to use weapons. Hugo tells him to focus on settling in. *Erin and Ahsan search through houses for resources, and find a pistol. They then return to the others. Week 2: *The Memphis Group wakes up to find a swarm of zombies heading toward them. They sneak out the backdoor of the house. *The Detroit Group wakes up to a swarm of zombies attempting to break through the camp's fence. Hugo orders everyone to take a gun and shoot them. *The Memphis Group heads to a depot and finds a frightened young man named Bobby. Pixie claims not to trust him, but Noah lets Bobby join the group. Bobby warns the group that gang members are running loose. *The Memphis Group takes tools from the depot to use as weapons. *The Detroit Group kills a lot of zombies, before one breaks the fence and latches onto a girl named Fang. Aaron kills the zombie and saves Fang. *Fang introduces herself, as the group meets the soldier that rescued her from zombies, Topher. *The Memphis Group checks out a mall, but finds it to be infested with zombies. *Gavin asks Jack and Jaylen (NPC) to train him in fighting, and they agree to do so. Tommy and Nicholas soon join in and train as well. *Gavin attempts to find out the soldiers' plan for battling the zombies, but they refuse to tell him. *Noah, Pixie, Ambrose and Ahsan go scavenging for supplies. They find a shotgun in a gas station. *Pixie and Noah discuss how suspicious Bobby seems. Everyone then returns to the depot to rest. Week 3: *Upon waking up, zombies had broken down the fence and began overrunning the camp that the Detroit Group is staying in. *On a new day, the Memphis Group finds Bobby to be acting differently. He appears to be acting like a girl named Jennifer, who is obsessed with how she looks. *The Detroit Group shoots the zombies, as they run for the helicopters. All named characters manage to escape, along with another pilot named Alec. *A zombie grabs onto a helicopter, but Aaron shoots it off. *Ahsan and John go scavenging, but meet a gang of bikers that take their knife and pistol. They return to the group empty-handed. *The helicopters in the Detroit Group fly into the city of Detroit, as Kaffe points Garrison in the direction of a hospital. The other two helicopters follow. *Noah, Pixie, Purry, Ahsan and John go scavenging. However, they hear motorcycles and head back. *The Memphis Group hides in the depot, as gunshots are heard outside. They wait for the bikers to leave, before Ahsan goes out to check. *Ahsan finds the corpse of a biker, which reanimates and attacks him. He manages to kill it. *Nathaniel, Garrison, Kaffe and Gavin search the hospital's top floor, killing zombies in their way. *Bobby returns to normal, revealing that Jennifer is one of his multiple personalities. *Kaffe and Garrison throw the zombie corpses off the roof, before finding rooms to sleep in. *The Memphis Group searches a bathroom. Ahsan breaks into a locked stall. Purry looks inside and finds that someone didn't flush. *Tommy, Fang and Topher stay awake to keep guard while the Detroit Group sleeps. Week 4: *The Detroit Group wakes up to find that Topher has gone missing. *The Memphis Group wakes up to find a band of zombies outside the depot. *Kaffe and Gavin investigate the lower floor, but find a group of zombies. They find that Topher is now a zombie and is among them. Kaffe and Gavin kill them all. *The Memphis Group leaves the depot, but are attacked by zombies in the process. They fight some of them, before running off. They are then approached by the gang on motorcycles. *Kaffe finds a map of the hospital. Gavin goes with Aaron and Jack to the hospital's cafeteria, but they have a run-in with a band of zombies on the way. *While fighting the zombies, one of Aaron's eyes is scratched out, killing half his vision. Gavin and Jack are both injured, but can't tell if they were bitten or scratched. *The Memphis Group runs in circles away from the bikers. The bikers shoot them, killing Pixie and injuring Dane. *Escaping into a house, the Memphis Group realizes that the bikers have not stopped following them. *Gavin and Jack put medication on their injuries. Nicholas gives them more. *The Detroit Group begins to consider leaving the hospital on the helicopters. They do so, and head to another hospital. *The Memphis Group runs for a tall building, as the bikers leave. *Ahsan, Danny and John search offices for medication. They find a first aid kit and apply it to Dane's injury. Week 5: *The Memphis Group meets another one of Bobby's personalities. Jud, an aggressive man who constantly swears. *Jack and Gavin turn overnight and attempt to eat the Detroit Group. However, both are shot dead by Hugo and Fang. *Aaron's eye becomes worse, having received no attention. *Ahsan forces Danny to search offices for zombies. Danny grows sick of it and kills Ahsan. Ambrose shoots Ahsan in the fact to keep him from reanimating. *Jud throws Ahsan's corpse out the window. John begins threatening Danny, so Danny kills him too. Noah throws John's corpse out the window. *Nathaniel, Jaylen (PC) and Nicholas go searching the hospital's top floor. They find nothing. *Tommy attempts to talk to Alec and Fang. Aaron and Tommy then discuss how suspicious Alec's behavior is. *The Detroit Group gets into the helicopters and flies to a restaurant to find food. *Ambrose, Jud, Dane, Noah and Nuno go downstairs to find an exit, after seeing that there are too many zombies to fight outside. *Tommy, Tyrone, Hugo, Jaylen (NPC) and Garrison go inside the restaurant. They meet a band of zombies inside. Aaron wanders inside. *The people inside the restaurant battle the zombies. Nicholas enters to join in. Tyrone is scratched in the battle, and Aaron is bitten. *The Memphis Group barricades the front door to keep the zombies from entering. *Having no way to save Aaron, Tommy axes his head off and kills him. *Dane and Noah search offices on the ground floor. *The Detroit Group looks inside the kitchen and finds food and water. They then head to the bathrooms. *The five explorers of the Memphis Group head outside to fight the zombies. They kill all of them. *The Detroit Group drags all the corpses outside. They then block all the entrances and sleep inside the restaurant. *The five explorers of the Memphis Group scavenge for food and water, before returning to the building. Week 6: *Tyrone's injury worsens, as the Detroit Group hears strange noises. *Jud turns back into Bobby. *Nathaniel applies medication to Tyrone's injury. Kaffe looks outside and spots a group of zombies. *Kaffe, Fang, Garrison and Nicholas go outside and kill the zombies. They then spot a truck driving by, as Kaffe borrows binoculars from Hugo and climbs up a high building to see. *Noah, Dane, Danny and Simon decide to go scavenging at the zoo. They battle a few zombies, then search food stands. *Kaffe notices a group of muscular men driving the truck. He goes outside to talk to them. *The scavengers for the Memphis Group raid a gift shop, while Danny taunts a helpless zombie. *Kaffe finds that the muscular men are from Indiana, running from zombies. Their leader is named Bruce. They make a truce to work together in the future. *Danny kills the helpless zombie, and finds a rusty ring of keys on it. He uses a key to open the storage building. *Danny gathers food and water, but hears a massively large zombie approaching, so he runs out of the building and locks it. Him, Dane, Simon and Noah then return to the group. *Reid, Tommy, Garrison and Alec go scavenging. Jaylen (PC) talks to Jaylen (NPC). *Nuno stores zombie guts in boxes. *Tommy spreads zombie blood on the walls and doors of an office building. Tommy and Reid decide to stay there, sending Alec and Garrison back. Week 7: *Bikers gather outside the Memphis Group building, demanding that they hand over everything they have. *Zombies attack both buildings that the Detroit Group resides in, destroying one of their helicopters. *Tyrone's injury becomes worse than ever, as his chances of surviving look very slim. *Tommy checks the roof of the building to get a good look at how many zombies are outside. *Kaffe contemplates killing Tyrone, due to his injuries being too intense for him to go on. He proceeds to ax Tyrone's head and kill him. *Reid distracts the zombies, while Tommy heads down the fire escape. Tommy heads back to the restaurant, while Reid is trapped in the building. *Tommy, Nathaniel, Alec, both Jaylens, Garrison and Hugo fight the zombies in the restaurant. Alec is eaten to death, while Nathaniel is injured. *The zombies successfully destroy all three of the Detroit Group helicopters. Hugo is then bitten and Garrison is eaten by the zombies. *Kaffe amputates Hugo's arm, where he was bitten. The zombies continue attacking. *Noah tries to give the bikers only some of their supplies, but they figure this out and shoot him in the leg, and proceed to hold their guns to him. *Noah tries to reason with the bikers, but they kill him. *Hugo is eaten by the zombies, while Fang is bitten on the hand. The zombies are killed, as Fang chops her hand off. *The zombies break through to the roof of the office building, cornering Reid. Reid tries to run, but is brutally ripped apart and eaten by the zombies. *Danny gives everything they have to the bikers, prompting them to leave. *The Memphis Group goes scavenging through apartments and find a wooden plank to use as a weapon. *The Detroit Group scavenges for medication. They find it and apply it to Nathaniel and Fang. They rest in a pharmacy. *Danny explores an apartment and finds a revolver. *Purry is attacked by a zombie, and Nuno attempts to save her. Failing to, Purry is bitten by the zombie and infected. *The Memphis Group finds many weapons in apartment rooms. Purry meets a young man with a gun, who reveals his name to be Arnold. *The Memphis Group bonds with Arnold, and he agrees to join them. They spend the night in his room. Week 8: *Purry turns overnight and attempts to eat Adam. However, Arnold kills Purry before she can. *Tommy, both Jaylens and Nicholas fall ill. Tommy uses medication on himself, while Jaylen (PC) and Nicholas fight over the other. *Kaffe spots Bruce's truck, and goes over to talk to him. *Bobby takes on another personality, by the name of Grey. An evil mastermind. *Kaffe asks Bruce to drive the group to Memphis. Bruce agrees to, and gives medication to Jaylen (PC) and Nicholas. Jaylen (PC) gives the last medication to Jaylen (NPC). *Bruce introduces his crew. Johnny, Nickel, Tobias and Kingsley. Everyone gets in the truck as they head for Memphis. *Arnold, Dane, Danny and Nuno go scavenging at the mall. *While driving, the Detroit Group stops at a truck stop in Ohio. Bruce, Kaffe and Johnny go inside to battle a group of zombies. They kill the zombies, as Bruce refills the truck's fuel. *The Detroit Group sets up camp in the truck stop. *The Memphis Group battles zombies in the mall, searching the sport's store. They lose sight of two zombies. *The Detroit Group goes to town hall and engages in battle with a group of zombies. *Nuno and Arnold find the two missing zombies, as they jump on them from behind. Dane and Arnold succeed in killing both of the zombies. *The Detroit Group kills all the zombies and rests in town hall. *After scavenging the mall, the scavengers return to the group. Week 9: *All sick people in the Detroit Group recovered from illness. Nathaniel's injury, however, worsened. *The Memphis Group apartment begins to be overrun with zombies, while the bikers can be heard not too far away. *The Detroit Group goes to a pharmacy and battles zombies. They then loot the place and apply medication to Nathaniel. *The Detroit Group gets into their truck and heads for Memphis. *The Memphis Group engages in a big battle with many zombies in the apartments. Ambrose and Adam are scratched in the fight. *Eren is bitten by a zombie, infecting him. Grace kills him before he can turn. *The Detroit Group stops in Frankfort, Kentucky to pick up supplies. Tommy, Nicholas, Fang, Tobias and Kingsley scavenge a store and engage in a fight with zombies. *Tobias is bitten by a zombie, and proceeds to kill himself before he can turn. Trivia Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons